Episode 8961 (5th August 2016)
Plot A hungover Robert misses a delivery after spending the night in the bistro. Aidan plans a night in with Eva to lift her spirits. Johnny suggests they use his flat as he and Kate will be out. Leanne goes for a job interview at a fast food restaurant in Manchester. She agrees to meet Nick afterwards to hear his business plan. Eileen takes a call from Julie revealing that she and Brian have split up. Sean is bitchy towards Todd. Maria gets Luke to invite David along to a darts match with Kirk. Phelan's mate Vinny Ashford offers him a job converting an old building into flats. Phelan is interested. Anna reminds Gary that he'll have to tell Izzy that he doesn't want to get back with her before she gets out of prison next week. Phelan asks Eileen if she'll let him invest Jason's £80,000 in the flat conversion job. She's too worried about Jason to give it any thought but mentions that £15,000 has been placed in an ISA at Sean's suggestion. Leanne meets Nick at the Rovers after a bad interview. Phelan asks Vinny for more time to lay his hands on the money. Vinny lets him know that the development is a scam. Nick plans to set up a bistro in competition with Robert. Leanne realises he's only interested in settling a score and decides not to go in with him. Gary is thinking about reconciling with Izzy for Jake's sake. Anna thinks he's too young to settle for a relationship of convenience. Phelan pretends to feel sorry for Sean and pretends that Billy stayed over at No.11 last night and sneaked out early. Kevin teases Freddie about him and Audrey. Sean finds Todd and Billy kissing at No.11. He is dismissive of their relationship, warning Billy that Todd will get soon bored with him. As they're joined by Eileen and Phelan, Sean decides that he can no longer live under the same roof as Todd and asks Eileen to choose between them. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean tells Eileen to choose who she wants to live with; and Gary suggests to Anna that he and Izzy could try again; and Nick tells Leanne his plans for them to set up in direct competition with The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,850,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes